


森尼亚之家-佳泫的日记

by heydii



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydii/pseuds/heydii
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 9





	森尼亚之家-佳泫的日记

—————————————

2018年12月29日 星期六（晴）

接受了裕贤姐姐的挑战，决定开始写日记的第一天！

为何开始写日记呢，理由是有点神奇。

裕贤姐姐说谁能坚持写得最久就是赢家，输的人就要给对方送个比脸大的巧克力薄荷蛋糕。她在房里囔囔了半天也没人理她，好可怜。

没办法，身为乖巧忙内的我，只好善良答应她的挑战，呃，蛋糕也确实很诱惑人。

再说，多美姐姐悄悄跟我说了，在更以前裕贤姐姐也会像这样心血来潮，但是吧，从来赢过。

她只是借着打赌让自己努力点写日记罢了，可明显没什么作用呢，她太懒了，瞧，才打赌第一天，现在她却和多美姐姐玩得可开心了，看来已经不记得了。

那......到时候蛋糕就是我的了吧？希望她不会忘了才好。

-

2018年12月31日 星期一（雪）

原来我来到森尼亚都第三个月了，共81天，天哪竟然过了那么久。

今天是2018年的最后一天，应该说，最后的五小时。刚才晚饭时跟姐姐们约好了今晚不睡觉来倒数，好期待，这可是我第一次真正的跨年。

韩东姐姐说她也是第一次跟我们跨年。好开心啊，她笑着对我说。一直都觉得她笑起来真好看，只是今天看着总觉得不对劲，眼里少了些光芒似的。

也许是失望了吧，毕竟等了一天爸妈还是没出现。

之前老师说过，中国人过年有个叫春联的东西，上面会写祝福语，说是能带来好运。

于是我就弄了个红色颜色纸，用水彩笔粘上黑色颜料试着模仿了一下，想了很久也不明白该写什么，最后决定用汉子写了个大大的“东”，虽然不知道正不正确，但应该确实能带来好运的......吧。

明天一到我一定要马上送给她，真希望她会喜欢，怎么说我也忙了三小时呢。

先写到这吧，得去找姐姐们了，不然秀雅姐姐喊起来我可受不住。

-

2019年1月1日 星期二（晴）

我终于8岁了，下个新学期就能上小学啦，也就是说，我能跟着姐姐们上学了。真好，我不用在担心一个人会孤单了。

虽然说是新的一年，但除了大家都长一岁之外好像就没啥大差别。

森尼亚5号房还是七个人、我的上铺还是韩东姐姐、隔壁床上铺的裕贤姐姐还是会把娃娃踢下床、今天还是祉攸姐姐叫大家起床、始娟姐姐还是会突然在吃早饭时唱歌......啊对，早饭，不一样的是今天早饭倒是很难得的加了一根火腿肠。

哦还有，韩东姐姐今天好像比昨天开心多了。

早上把春联送出去后她足足大笑了五分钟，不夸张，韩东姐姐平时可不会笑得那么大声。

虽然还是有些不理解为何笑成那样，还一度怀疑自己是不是哪里搞错了。好在她给了我一个大大的拥抱并很开心地跟我说了声谢谢，我想也许是我顾虑了吧。

她笑了，她喜欢就好。

只是后来裕贤姐姐一直缠着我，逼着我说到底怎么样让韩东姐姐那么开心，还总问我是不是也偷学了中文情话。

拜托、我有信心我的礼物一定比裕贤姐姐那些奇怪的情话厉害多了好吗！

真是多亏裕贤姐姐一整天的死缠烂打，傍晚时就连祉攸姐姐也特地爬上我的床“问候”我怎么突然把裕贤姐姐弄得这么亢奋。

实在无奈，吱吱唔唔半天也解释不清楚。

还是多美姐姐机智，见我求助的眼神后对祉攸姐姐说“佳泫只是送了裕贤一根棒棒糖”。

神奇的是就这么一句话就把祉攸姐姐打发了，一边默默爬下床还好像小声囔囔了什么明明我也有棒棒糖之类的。

唉姐姐们好奇怪。

不过除了这点事之外今天还是挺和平的。至少，秀雅姐姐和始娟姐姐今天只顾腻在一起，没来找我麻...呃，逗我。

2019年也一直和平下去就好了呢。

-

2019年1月13日 星期日（晴）

本该是个普通的一天的说......

今天是森尼亚大扫除，按照规定一个房组一队分别清扫，自然的我们5号房就是一个队。

楼下2号房的男生不知到又来什么劲，突然宣扬着要帮自己组取个名，说是要叫什么......防火男孩团？

啊我不太清楚，他们就吵着说有个组合名字打扫起来才会有干劲，硬是要取个名。我真觉得又幼稚又无聊...可院长竟然同意了，实在无语。

本想向姐姐们吐槽......没想到秀雅姐姐也貌似被什么打了头，兴奋地叫我们聚起来想想我们房该叫啥...好吧，她是秀雅姐姐，偶尔亢奋很正常。

然而最难以置信的是，竟然没人反对！哦不...我觉得就叫5号房多好，简单方便又亲切嘛...为啥就得取个名，又不是小孩子了......噢我确实还是个小孩。

于是这个早上我们就莫名其妙开始讨论了。

——Wonder kids怎么样，很酷是吧。裕贤姐姐眼睛都发亮了。   
我只觉得这名字挺中二的啊。

——MINX吧，野丫头小淘气的意思。裕贤姐姐开口后祉攸姐姐也加入了。   
MIN...MINX？啥东西？

——少孩时代不错。   
不，多美姐姐我曾经那么的信任你。

一阵折腾后秀雅姐姐说投票决定，可还是一直没有个结果。

——叫捕梦网吧，因为我喜欢，而且听着优雅。始娟姐姐终于开口。  
可...优雅？谁？我们么？

——好，就叫捕梦网，不接受任何反驳！秀雅姐姐马上就接着说，也不理随后迎来的抗议。

那一开始干嘛要投票嘛...直接问始娟姐姐就好了啊。算了，反正我无所谓，姐姐们开心就好。

不过好像也只有两位姐姐开心啊。

-

2019年2月3日 星期日（晴）

今天是2月3日,是我的生日。

其实要不是早上起来时姐姐们陆续地祝我生日快乐，我还真的没察觉。严格说，这是第一次。

第一次有人对我说，生日快乐。

生日快乐、我之前都没想到我还有机会听到这四个字。

毕竟，我的生日从来就不是值得高兴、值得被庆祝的。我的存在就像见不得光似的，从有记忆开始我就没出过几次门，上学以外的时间阿姨到哪都会盯着我，被监视着过日子。

只能躲着哭，不能闹不能反抗，不然就没饭吃，还得面对藤条。

至今我也不明白父母对我而言到底是什么概念，也不理解大人们交头接耳时说的私生子是什么意思。只知道，所谓的“父母”离婚后，我被抛弃了。

或许这反而是一种解脱，至少、我不需要东藏西躲了，姐姐们以后都会陪着我的。

其实在这里的人应该都有着不同的过去吧，相同的是，我们都不是幸运的孩子。

自己和一般小孩不一样，这是我身为孤儿前就明白的事实。

所以，当姐姐们笑着对我说生日快乐时，一种难以形容的情绪突然涌上来，没能忍住就在姐姐们面前哭了。不知道什么时候我开始不能控制自己的情绪，变得爱哭，变得不再小心翼翼，这算好事么？

即使姐姐们总打趣我叫我哭包，可每次都会耐心的安慰我。喜欢她们轻摸我的头拥抱我，然后拍拍我说，不哭不哭，我们佳泫最棒了。

明明我也知道姐姐们并不是我所看到的开朗坚强，明明也知道她们也会孤单也需要关怀，可我却好像太过依赖她们了。我也太不懂事了，如果我也能保护姐姐们那该有多好。

今天收到了好多零食，还有祉攸姐姐的折纸兔子、秀雅姐姐的手工捕梦网。虽然我觉得那捕梦网实在像始娟姐姐床上挂着的那些，只是颜色不一样。

不过看见秀雅姐姐眼睛一闪一闪的，我也就打消了问她这捕梦网是不是那些送始娟姐姐里其中一个的念头。

原本应该在充满感动的一天来结束我的生日......

但是！！我的生命总是有各种转折——

晚上大家祝福完毕后，裕贤姐姐突然就上来抓着我，然后在我脸颊上送了一个大大的吻。

——是生日bobo喔佳泫啊。说着还眨了一下眼。我当下又想哭了，但这次绝对不是感动。

我其实是很崩溃的，裕贤姐姐她怎么能那么随便！这可是我的初bobo！！虽然我不讨厌她，但bobo这事至少在我的认知里必须要是非常非常之非常亲密才能做的举动。

而我们才认识不到半年！！！

越想越气，唉，算了，愿今晚不发噩梦就好。

现在是11时07分，然而我必须把刚刚发生的事赶紧记录下来 。

就在刚才，韩东姐姐像平时一样坐在我床上跟我聊天，可那时我有点困所以在打瞌睡，迷迷糊糊的不知道听了什么。

可是、韩东姐姐走之前小声地在我耳边说了句晚安然后......给了我一个bobo。

......天哪，神呐，这....！

现在大家都准备睡了，我倒是清醒了。想了很多还是决定记录下来。

...毕竟那是韩东姐姐啊，不是别人，是韩东姐姐！我这难以控制的兴奋到底是怎么回事。

等等我是不是太对不起裕贤姐姐了？多美姐姐说过这就叫双标，就好比秀雅姐姐对我们和始娟姐姐时的差别......啊这不重要！！

反正......bobo好像也不是什么坏事嘛。

-

2019年2月21日 星期四（晴）

不知不觉寒假也快过完了，很快下个月就要开学了，有点紧张呢...

话说回来，裕贤姐姐完全没在写日记嘛...亏我还有提醒她呢...

——我这不是让你么，年末再说吧，我会写的啦。她边堆积木边挥手说。鬼才会相信呢。

或许我该提醒的是，记得好好存钱，在年末买蛋糕给我吃。

-

2019年3月8日 星期五（阴）

到底发生了什么事，完全没有一点头绪。

放学后秀雅、始娟姐姐迟迟都没回来，后来院长接了通电话，听着感觉不是很乐观，像是出了什么问题。

院长匆匆安顿好全部人后就赶着出去，日落才带着她们回来，却直接拉进院长室关了好久。

一直到晚饭时间也不见她们出来，对面桌男生说经过院长室时听到院长骂人的声音，一定是她们干了什么坏事。

我听了真的很想冲上去教训那屁孩，秀雅始娟姐姐怎么可能会做坏事。如果不是祉攸姐姐阻止我，我想当时我们很可能就打起来了。

已经是就寝时间，她们也没回房，不会真的被处罚了吧。

祉攸姐姐让我们别太担心，可不到一会她也被叫到院长室，许久才带着她们回来。

一进门祉攸姐姐就让我们什么也别问赶紧睡觉，然后强制性地把我们赶回自己的床位。

她们也默默地各自爬上床用被子裹住自己，我悄悄鳖了会儿秀雅姐姐，眼睛好像红红的......应该是哭了吧...

其他人很有眼力见的睡去，但此刻大家一定慌得厉害吧...

明天一定得搞清楚发生了什么。

-

2019年3月9日 星期六（晴）

昨天发噩梦了，没怎么睡好。

梦里我在一个黑乌乌的空间，姐姐们背对着我越走越远，无论我怎么喊怎么追她们都不回头，渐渐消失不见。

这梦真的好可怕，总让人觉得不安，幸亏这只是场梦。

半夜吓醒的时候迷迷糊糊看见对面秀雅姐姐床上多了个人影...貌似是祉攸姐姐。她们靠在一起像是在聊着什么，我没听清，很快又入睡了。

安静的气氛一直维持到午饭后，祉攸姐姐才把我们聚到房里。

原本就不安的心情在看到秀雅姐姐来我们前面坐下后又扩张了。

这时才有机会清楚看见她，然而引人瞩目的是手脚上各种抓痕，还有淤青。始娟姐姐则没任何伤。

......该不会是被院长打了吧。当下我只想到昨天她们可是被院长关了一整天的。

也许是猜到我们误会了什么，秀雅姐姐很快的就解释了一切。

就在昨天下课时间，秀雅姐姐照常到始娟姐姐班上找她，可是到了班上后只看到一群男生围着始娟姐姐，先是愣了一会，然后就听到了「你不是没爸妈么」「明明是孤儿还装什么冷酷」「凭什么无视人」之类的挑衅。秀雅姐姐当时见这样的画面就没忍住，冲上去推开他们大骂，然后就打起来了。 

正确来说是被打了，一个女生怎么可能斗得过一群男生？

——始娟都快吓哭了，叫我怎么冷静？！秀雅姐姐说到这又激动了起来。

我想换作是我们任何一个人都没办法控制情绪的，何况冷静处理，难道我们的身份就该被欺负么？

可偏偏其中一个男生是董事长的儿子，事情就被搞大了。只不过被踢了一脚搞得被打的就是他，秀雅姐姐很无辜的就被当成是带头的那一方，还闹到院长这里来。

难道他们就没点脑子吗，两个女生怎么可能？

董事长儿子了不起吗，就可以理所当然欺负人？校长看不出谁才是受害的人吗？我真的不理解大人的世界观，难道因为我们的背景，就不该获得公平的对待么......被安慰反而的是加害者，有眼睛的都看得见那些伤吧，为什么却没人平反....我真的想不通。

——院长只罚我们不准吃饭，我们是否还该觉得庆幸？始娟姐姐很无奈地苦笑着说。

看着她们失落的样子，由心也替她们觉得委屈，好心疼，明明该被帮助的是她们啊......

可这恐怕就是身份带来的宿命吧，不能改变，也无力去改变。

也许这也不会是最后一次发生这样的事。很无奈的，我想了很久却只得出这样的结论。

以后以后，我一定要当个有能力、了不起的人。...毕竟只有这样，我才能变强大，或许就能保护姐姐们了......  
  
希望如此吧。

-

2019年3月17日 星期日（晴）

继上次风波已过了一段时间，最近还蛮和平的，除了我总是长不高的烦恼。

可尽管再和睦，我还是发现了有些不对劲的地方。

就是啊，秀雅姐姐真是个神奇的存在。

这么说吧，始娟姐姐向来很活泼很搞笑，对人也很亲切，还长得很漂亮。反正这样的始娟姐姐在森尼亚是挺受欢迎的，大家都很喜欢她，也包括楼下那些顽皮的男生。

但是啊，由我细心的观察，只要有始娟姐姐在的地方，不远处，至少十米以内......

一定能找到秀雅姐姐。

好比今天上午，始娟姐姐只是在给个小男生教幼儿园数学，秀雅姐姐非要拿教我画画当幌子，硬是拉着我到始娟姐姐位置不远处坐下。

说是要教我画画，眼神却从来没离开过始娟姐姐那一桌。

我实在好奇秀雅姐姐为何要如此关注始娟姐姐，于是我就问了。

——她那么笨，我怕她教不好。她是这样回答的。我还问了好多好多，她也敷衍了好多好多。

我也许该告诉她，她看着始娟姐姐一会笑一会呆的样子笨多了，而且还像个神经病。

还有，她应该改改说话时总爱把手放人家屁股上的坏习惯...不然总感觉我被占便宜了......

秀雅姐姐就这样半盯着始娟姐姐半敷衍我地过了两个小时，最后离开时男孩送了一个折纸花给始娟姐姐表示谢谢，而我的画册还是空荡荡的。

不过我想，以秀雅姐姐看着那折纸花的眼神来猜测，续捕梦网后，始娟姐姐的床应该会出现各式各样的纸花。-

-

2019年3月26日 星期二（阴）

我还是第一次见到韩东姐姐的父母呢，从服装和车子来判断，家境好像不一般啊。

虽然之前也有几次韩东姐姐会被一个穿西装的姐姐接走，而且有时候一走就是好几天，父母亲自来还是第一次。

看了日期才明白，原来是生日啊，怪不得。

难得看到韩东姐姐笑得那么灿烂，走路都快蹦起来了，看来是真的很开心。

看着那辆车子缓缓离开，我竟然还有点羡慕。

说起来韩东姐姐其实不是孤儿，据说是父母因为工作不得不搬来韩国，至于为何在孤儿院嘛，好像也是自愿的。

——这里比那冷冰冰的房子好多了，至少我不用一个人。有个聊心事的夜晚她曾经这么说，然后叹了一口气。

到底是有多孤单才会认为在这里比住家好呢，以前她也肯定受了不少苦吧。

说起来在森尼亚久了，慢慢的也就习惯了这里的一切，六位姐姐对我来说甚至比原来的“家人”来得重要、来得珍贵。虽然说环境不大，偶尔会吃不饱，有时还得面对时而故障的热水器......但是能遇到姐姐们，我想这就是不幸中的大幸吧。

晚上韩东姐姐竟比我预想中的早回到，挺意外的。

她的父母离开前找了院长谈了好一会，还给了一袋看似不轻的包装袋。我乘院长经过时瞄了一眼，直觉告诉我那是钞票，而且很有可能是黄色的。嗯，大人的世界我不懂。

直到父母开车离开，韩东姐姐就这么安静地在旁边跟着，然后再看着车子渐渐消失。我也在后面一直看着她的背影，不知为何有点心疼。

尽管我比她矮了一个头，我还是默默上前抱了抱她。她发觉后只是转身笑了笑，把手上的袋子举起，说买了好多零食给我们。

有这么一下的瞬间，我还是发现了她眼里闪过的失落，虽然只有一瞬间。

有时候真希望她不要总对我笑，明明伤心的话说出来也没关系的啊。

本来酝酿了好多话想对她说，但望着她不知怎么的就说不出任何话了，一片空白。

她看我没反应就打算牵着我进房，这时我又不知道断了哪根神经，做了件我自己都不敢相信的事。

把她拉住，两手抓着她的手臂，很艰难地垫起脚凑近，小心翼翼地在她的脸颊亲了一下.......然后很怂地跑掉了。

生日快乐，这是上次的回礼。印象中逃跑前我是这么说的。

李佳泫，你真的好丢脸。

既然都bobo了，那就应该更帅气一点啊，逃跑什么的......啊啊好后悔。

还好目前为止她也没表示什么，不然大家知道的话我一定更丢脸，会被嘲笑一辈子的。

不过我也没怎么敢看她，零食也只吃了一点就赶快溜回床了。我觉得我还算淡定，应该不会显得很奇怪吧。

唉，现在只能希望两位最年长的姐姐不会忘了给忙内留点零食。

-

2019年4月12日 星期五（晴）  
  
今天裕贤不知道从哪里弄来了一棵树苗，说是树苗，其实不小，比我的头还大呢。

说真的有时候搞不懂裕贤姐姐这个人，从各方面。说是姐姐，但平时呆呆傻傻的，还很好捉弄，有时会觉得她比较像是朋友多过姐姐，偶尔也会担心她会不会太天真容易被骗。

虽然看上去不太聪明的样子，对各种语言却又非常好学，尤其中文，总是跑来问韩东姐姐各种问题。不是啊，再怎么好奇也不用问上两三个小时吧，总缠住韩东姐姐，也不问我同不同意...我得去找祉攸姐姐想想办法，她一定很乐意管好裕贤姐姐的。

偏了偏了，反正今天裕贤姐姐拿来了一棵树苗说要找个地方种起来。然而对这事有兴趣的只有她本人，还有祉攸姐姐。

结果她们在后院闹了大半天也没决定该把树苗种在哪。我和多美姐姐实在看不下去，想说去帮个忙，不然感觉会闹到太阳下山。

可问题来了，树吧，当然是种在阳光充足、空间大的地方好，但裕贤姐姐想种在后院一棵大树的隔壁，严格说，是大树下。

她很堂堂的说大树会保护好小树的，我只觉得小树种在那儿只会营养不良吧......

我还想劝劝他，可祉攸姐姐倒是很开心地开始铲土了。不行啊，祉攸姐姐你怎么可以跟着一起傻。

我无奈看向多美姐姐求助，她懂得多，说不定能劝得动她们。

而多美姐姐只是默默把我拽回房叫我不要太认真。

——她们小两口的世界我们不会理解的。多美姐姐是这么说的。没错多美姐姐，我是真的不能理解。

真担心要是裕贤姐姐被祉攸姐姐一直惯着的话变得更傻怎么办呀。

真是个大问题。

-

2019年5月6日 星期一（雨）

太扯了，实在太扯了。

我们始娟姐姐竟然收到了情书。

好吧我知道始娟姐姐各方面都的确很吸引人，受到别人追求也是很正常的，现在小学恋爱毕竟已经很普遍了。

而我们也不是有意八卦这样的事，全都怪秀雅姐姐的惊呼声实在太大太引人瞩目，导致我们不得不关心关心。

收到情书这还不是重点，只是送情书的人是个问题。那个人留下的印象实在太深刻，深刻得厌恶。天塌下来也想不明白怎么会是那个人，因为这压根不符合逻辑。

怎么会是那个没道德没羞耻心且自以为是的，......董事长儿子？

我知道了这件事后几乎快把午饭吐了出来，世界上竟然还存在着这么可怕的反转吗。

信上表示当初只是想引起始娟姐姐的注意，没想到他兄弟会把事情搞得那么大，说很对不起其实我很在意你之类反胃的话。吐槽点太多，都不懂该从哪里开始骂了。

——所以事情闹大还算我的错咯？我当时真该带把美工刀去。秀雅姐姐被气得不轻，我真怕她下一秒就冲去把目标给灭了。

也许冲击太大，她突然开始要求始娟姐姐干脆跳级算了，还信誓旦旦说要当始娟姐姐的贴身保镖。其实就算没人送情书，现在你也已几乎24小时都在始娟姐姐身边啊。当然我只敢在心里吐槽。

说来我完全不理解那个男生的思维，喜欢始娟姐姐怎么还要对她那么过分，真活该被揍。

我要是有喜欢的人，我一定会对他比谁都好吧，难道不是么，唉我还太小，不明白爱情啊。

多美姐姐说，也许是因为喜欢所以会想欺负吧。我实在不能同意，这太变态了。

等等，那么裕贤姐姐常常跟我抱怨说祉攸姐姐总爱逗她玩......

我好像又明白了什么。

-

2019年5月30日 星期四（晴）

好几个月了，裕贤姐姐还是没写日记。

——这不快考试了嘛。又是一句敷衍。

这可不像是平时会抄多美姐姐功课的人说出来的话，无奈啊无奈。

于是我提醒她记得存钱，她不知道是真没听到还是装傻，说要找多美温习功课又“咻”一声溜走了。

温习功课怎么手上拿的好像是零食啊？

我到底该拿她怎么办好？当初说好的蛋糕不会只是忽悠我吧......

-

20去9年7月7日 星期日（晴）

暑假开始一段时间了，韩东姐姐已经回家四天了，今天是回来的日子。

没有上课的日子是挺好的，但除了这一点也就没什么特别的了，天气也不是开玩笑的热。假期里森尼亚的大家不会像其他孩子有多余的活动，基本都很无聊地过日子。

下午森尼亚难得有人来访，是一对夫妻，看上去还蛮和蔼的，再仔细观察，是有钱人啊。

原以为又是那些炫耀自己有多慷慨来做样子捐赠的人，没想到是来领养孩子的。

几乎所有孩子都跑出来凑热闹，有些人还很积极地向他们示好，毕竟没人会认为被有钱人领养是件坏事。不过他们逗留了很久也没做决定就离开了，应该是没有满意的对象吧。该说可惜么，不知为何对于被领养这件事我还是有点抗拒，挺复杂的。

虽然下午有些小插曲，不过晚上韩东姐姐回来时带了一个天大的好消息。

——我成功说服爸妈下个月带我们去游乐场玩啦！韩东姐姐一开房门就迫不及待地向我们宣布。

然後我们就炸了。

我做梦也没想过我能有机会跟姐姐们去玩，而且还能在韩东姐姐家过夜，天哪，我上辈子一定是个好孩子，诶不对，我现在也是。

这么一个突然的惊喜来临，我们根本按耐不住兴奋，开心得都快把5号房拆了，后果就是被院长狠狠地投诉了。

呵呵其实我并不觉得我们很吵啊。

距离下个月还有好久，想想都觉得好期待呀。

看来我还得耐心倒数才行。

-

2019年7月19日 星期五（雨）

不应该是这样的，好好地度过这一个月后一起去玩，好好地留下属于我们七个人的回忆，原本就该这样的......

那天那对有钱夫妻今天又来到了森尼亚，说是决定好所领养的孩子。然而知道了领养的对象后，我们都不知道该做出怎样的反应，甚至是...慌张。

......是裕贤姐姐。

这应该是值得高兴的事，有多少孤儿渴望一个美好的家，而且是个条件非常好的家庭。换句话，被领养的孩子一定是幸运的，也是理所当然能受到其他人的祝福的。

......却怎么也无法高兴。

心里像是被堵住似的，闷得难受。

院长轻拍着裕贤姐姐的肩膀，说会给她心里准备，开学前随时都可以离开。「真幸运，很快就能过上好日子了」大人们纷纷说道，听着却如此刺耳。

好难接受，也不想接受，很自私的希望我们七个人能这样互相陪伴到永远。

但...这不可能吧，其他姐姐又会怎么想呢......

房里的气氛变得前所未有的安静，甚至安静得诡异。大家都各有所想，互相对视却不作声。或许大家都想开口挽留，理智上又觉得不妥当。

其实心情最复杂的还是是裕贤姐姐吧，她沉默了很久，突然就开始哏咽。

——要不，我还是去跟院长说我不想走吧...我舍不得你们.....。说着眼泪就掉了下来，我们随后也忍不住开始哭。

即使我们百般不愿意，也实在难以接受，我们还是违着自己的想法劝她放弃这样打算，安慰着她说这是好事，我们以后一定还会再见的。

然而，我们自己也无法肯定。

但我们都很清楚对裕贤姐姐好的就是离开森尼亚，跟着新家庭过更好的生活。没办法，这样的机会很珍贵，我们也没理由让她继续呆在森尼亚、继续当个孤儿了......

不愉快地散场，一整天心情都特别沉重......如果，这只是一场梦该有多好......

大家都窝在各自床上默不作声，十分安静，只是隐约听见不知哪个方向传来的啜泣声。

也许我们都需要更多时间去整理自己的思绪，也或许永远都没办法......

估计今晚我们都会失眠的。

-

2019年8月3日 星期六（晴）

好不容易熬过将近一个月，今天终于等到我们期盼许久的日子。

原本我们应该开开心心地去游乐场玩个痛快，毕竟都等待那么久了。但前几天的消息来得太突然，结果这天到来，我们却不知道该不该高兴。

也许是不愿意我们一直消沉下去，祉攸姐姐先是主动开口缓和气氛。

别想太多了，既然无法改变，那趁这次好好留下属于七个人最后的回忆吧。姐姐们个个开始安慰大家别太低落，轻松的说着，看似好像释怀了不少。

不过我也明白这也只是“看似没事”罢了。

故作轻松，可能是不要让裕贤姐姐觉得太对不起我们，也可能，只是在安慰自己。

我们来到了首尔儿童大公园，刚抵达目的地我们就惊讶得呆住了，尤其秀雅姐姐，反应夸张得很，下巴都快到膝盖了。

那里实在太大太壮观，门票一定不便宜，这是我第一个想法。韩东姐姐的父母也太慷慨了。

其实对于我们这些孩子真的不会有太大要求，就算只是带我们随便去外面逛逛已经算是很享受的事了，毕竟能离开森尼亚的机会真的少之又少。

很快我们已经被那里的气氛感染了，第一次出游就来到这么好的地方，正常小孩子很难不快乐起来吧。隔了一段时间才再次见到大家的笑容，真的太好了。

可惜这个季节无法赏樱花，也感受不到秋天时枫叶票散的景气，只能体会到又大又猛的太阳。

但是有姐姐们在，我想任何在漂亮的风景都比不过我们七个人在一起的画面吧。

不知是因为前阵子太郁闷还是为了把握好最后的时光，姐姐们简直像个疯子似的在玩耍，也不顾旁人的眼光，看来平时累积了不少情绪啊。虽然我也不安静，但还是忍不住感叹姐姐们疯起来真的不是开玩笑的，挺吓人。

参观动物园时，秀雅姐姐在大象园前面呆了好久，眼神像是快陷入爱情似的，还痴痴地说下辈子要当大象。

我只觉得大象又大又丑，怎么看都觉得好可怕，真搞不懂哪里可爱了。不过下辈子非要我选当一种动物的话，我一定要当老鹰，把我不顺眼的都撕碎，太帅了不是嘛。不过无论下辈子是什么，如果我们七个人也能在一块就好了。

从动物园出来后多美始娟姐姐还一直感叹怎么没有狼和熊猫，姐姐们喜欢的动物还真是...形形色色啊。那假设我们下辈子也会相遇并且是动物的话......哇喔，好壮观。

要是没来游乐园，我还真不知道矮有什么好处。幸亏我矮，要不然就会被姐姐们拽去坐各种吓死人不偿命的恐怖设施了。天哪，她们还能活着回来实在太了不起了。

原本还想搭摩天轮的，不巧出了故障没法搭，我是没关系，韩东多美姐姐以外的四位姐姐倒是很失望，表情满满遗憾。其实我认为不必那么失落啊，除了摩天轮明明还有那么多好玩的。

后来多美姐姐说可能是有别的理由，然后告诉了我关于摩天轮的传说。

嗯，我还是个小孩，听不懂她的意思。

结束前我们很幸运的看到了七彩喷水池，真的好漂亮，我们就这样静静地欣赏了许久，或许是因为大家都舍不得那么快结束这一天吧。喷水池到点也就停了，如果这些美好的事能没期限的一直延续下去多好，可惜它们总消失得太快。

而我们所剩的时光也是。

可恰恰因为短暂、因为难得，才会显得更美好而珍贵吧。

晚上我们寄宿在韩东姐姐家，说起来，她家真的不是一般大啊，也难怪她说一个人呆着会空虚。

在院子里吃着烧烤聊了好久，总想起在森尼亚的各种往事，聊着又哭又笑的，姐姐们看着像是把可乐喝出了假酒的感觉。

我们望着挂满星星的夜空承诺，以后长大各自出了社会，也一定要再聚。

这个夜晚我们不知怎么的都特别惆怅，或许如此值得纪念的日子太快结束谁都会觉得可惜吧。

若时间永远停留在那一刻，那该有多好。

不想分开，一辈子都。

-

2019年8月30日 星期五（阴）

今天是裕贤姐姐离开森尼亚的日子。

早上一起床就看到打包好的行李，鼻子又突然开始酸了。

好不容易才酝酿好情绪不让眼泪掉下来的，说好今天不在裕贤姐姐面前哭，一定要愉快地道别。

比预定的时间要早那对夫妻就来了，要是迟一点也好啊，偏偏还早到。

据说将搬到全州，那么也会转校吧，好可惜，在学校也无法见面了。仔细打量过裕贤姐姐未来的父母，感觉都不像是坏人，而且恰恰相反。虽然抱怨过怎么偏偏选的是裕贤姐姐，想到他们也许会对她很好，就无法讨厌起来。

但也只是无法讨厌，还是不喜欢，毕竟抢走了裕贤姐姐的是他们。

今天裕贤姐姐不再像平时那么爱笑了，眼睛红红的，还因为昨天哭了很久的关系所以有点肿。事实上我们情况也差不多。

在互相拥抱后本来还想说些话，可一想到以后七个人的房将少了一个人，忍不住又哽咽起来。她像是猜到了我的想法，我们对视一眼后眼泪最终又不争气地掉了下来。我们也没再多说什么，很有默契的抱住彼此哭。

心情比想像中更沉重，才真正体会到，离别原来是这么难受的事。眼看时间不多了，我们就想赶紧把握剩下的相处时间好好道别，不留遗憾的。

可......却怎么也不见祉攸姐姐出来。

时间慢慢逼近，祉攸姐姐却把自己反锁在房里，无论我们怎么敲也不回应。

看着裕贤姐姐渐渐暗下的眼神，我越觉得着急。我们都明白，祉攸姐姐虽然对裕贤姐姐的离开虽然没太多表示，但其实心里比任何人都要难受，然而却没想到她会有这样的反应。

谁也不会想到，一直带领我们的姐姐在最后一刻会选择逃避面对。

在裕贤搭上车离开为止，我们多么希望至少在最后一秒也好，她会出现。

......祉攸姐姐最终还是逃避了。

看着车子缓缓缩小成看不见的点，心情也越发复杂，一时半会大家都不知道该说什么。

我们互相对望，再次不约而同相拥哭泣。

后来祉攸姐姐也不吃饭，整天就把自己罩在被子里，也不理会任何人。真的好不忍心看她这样，又心疼又无助。

她一定又偷偷哭了，想试着安慰她，却只听到一句“我没事”。

还说没事，声音都颤成什么样了，还听到弱弱的啜泣声......怎么可能没事？

我们都第一次见她这个样子，真的都快担心死了。

却又不能做什么，好恨这么弱小的自己。

能做的，也只有自责了，好没用......

-

2019年9月11日 星期三（雨）

新学期已经开始了，然而我们还在伤感之中。

有时会不小心叫出裕贤姐姐的名；

会忘了星期五不再是裕贤姐姐值日；

会习惯性拿七份餐具；

会下意识向点名的院长报上七个人的名字；

会想爬到秀雅姐姐床的上铺找个熟悉的影子......

结果都是一阵错愕，再默默叹息。

更多时候我们会因为想念而突然沉默，然后深呼吸告诉自己要重新适应六个人的生活才行。

过去了好一阵子，祉攸姐姐也慢慢回复原来的状态，表面上好很多了。

......至少表面上吧。

偶尔会发现她会独自待在后院，静静坐在那棵与裕贤姐姐一起种的小树旁边，一呆就是几小时。

而就算关心了，她只会笑笑说真的没事了。

看来还是把我当小孩子吧，有时我会泄气地想。

但愿时间长了，我们都会没事的。

-

2019年10月5日 星期六（阴）

真的是第一次，亲眼看到了祉攸姐姐发那么大的脾气。

下午她突然从外边很用力的撞开了门，再用几乎是砸的力度“碰”的一声关上了门，然后缩在床上开始大哭。

我们都被这一连串动作吓得不敢动，还仔细观察确认，的确就是祉攸姐姐。

我们顿时慌张起来，手忙脚乱的都不知道该先安慰她好还是去外面看看发生了什么才好。

要知道平时祉攸姐姐不只是脾气好，甚至很少看到她有不笑的时候。开朗活泼一直是她的形象，几乎任何不好的情绪都不会表现在脸上，就算难过生气也只会自己躲起来消化，她只会用好的一面来对待其他人。

我常常觉得她哪是个13岁的女孩，也太过分成熟了。虽然说最近的事让她有点消沉，但这也只是是离上一次裕贤姐姐离开那天第二次有这样的情绪起伏，而且还不轻。

了解后才知道原来是那棵小树真的因为营养不良而枯死了，院长就叫了一个男生去把小树处理掉，在那男生准备把处理好的小树扔掉时就这么撞见祉攸姐姐，于是祉攸姐姐太激动认为是他擅自弄掉小树就跟他吵起来了，他还没来得及解释祉攸姐姐就气冲冲跑了。

尽管说是祉攸姐姐误会了他导致他很委屈也好，而我们不在意这些，也不重要。

小树没了，是祉攸姐姐跟裕贤姐姐种下的那棵，意义不一般的小树。

我才真正意识到，裕贤姐姐的离开，祉攸姐姐她一分一秒都没释怀过。

所有的没关系，也都是很努力装出来的。

她身为住在在森尼亚最久的孩子，院长一直很信任她，不只是对于自己房间，对其他小孩她也会认为自己应该做最好的榜样，即使她其实并不是年纪最大的。

根本不是那样阳光的姐姐，只是一直在逞强罢了。或许是因为那莫名的责任感，也或许是身为孤儿的自卑感。

祉攸姐姐她，真的很辛苦。

我们只能默默陪在她身边，给她一个拥抱并告诉她我们一直都在。良久她才渐渐平缓下来，在秀雅姐姐边哄边安抚下很快就睡着了，也可能是哭累了吧。

见到这样的祉攸姐姐，我们对视一会，也只能苦笑。

什么时候，祉攸姐姐才愿意把身上的包袱放下呢......

-

2019年10月27日 星期日（晴）

忙了一整天，快累死我了，手还有知觉真的是奇迹。

说起来这全怪祉攸姐姐，要不是昨晚的事，我们俩也不会被罚得如此狼狈了。

故事还得追溯至昨天。

昨天睡前始娟姐姐给我讲了鬼故事，我这该死的爱面子，为了向韩东姐姐证明我不是胆小鬼，于是努力无视秀雅姐姐一旁的调侃，硬着头皮坚持把鬼故事听完。

结果倒好，我不但被吓得缩在韩东姐姐怀里，还得被姐姐们嘲笑。最糟糕的是 那个晚上鬼故事的情节一直环绕在我脑海，我怎么也睡不着。最后还是拉着韩东姐姐要求她陪我睡一张床才终于睡着，先声明，我是真害怕，绝对没有私心啊。

然而还是发噩梦了。

被吓醒时还因为发现韩东姐姐已经不在旁边又被吓了一跳，坐起身想定定心时又看到前方渗着光的房门而再次受第三次惊吓，魂都吓没了。

盯着那扇半掩的门，散发影影约约的光芒的情景只让我想到那些鬼故事的情节，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。努力让自己冷静下来却只发现斜对面的床好像空荡荡的，是祉攸姐姐不见了。

我的妈呀，被鬼抓走了。我心脏差点因承受不住多重刺激而停止跳动。

可我这时怎么可能当作没任何事继续睡觉，我得搞清楚祉攸姐姐去哪了，不会真的被鬼抓了吧。就算是，我被吓死也一定要救她，谁让我是善良正义的忙内呢。

我努力控制自己发抖的四肢慢慢打开门走了出去，要知道大半夜的只有走廊弱弱的几盏灯真的很恐怖，我忍住想哭的情绪硬是绕完室内每个角落，最后走出门口才在后院大树下找到她。

森尼亚11点后不可出室外溜达，祉攸姐姐却独自一人半夜偷偷跑出来，各个层面来说真的好大胆。

她背对我抱膝蹲着，我走近她她也没发觉。我试着小声点叫她以免吓着她，可她还是像触电似的吓得弹了起来开始尖叫，我也手忙脚乱的一手捂住她的嘴一手抓着她快挥到我脸的拳头，我叫了她好几次她才认出我。

她这才冷静下来，开玩笑说差点被吓死，同时我也感受到手掌有冰冷的触感。不会是被我吓哭了吧，拜托，我在这个大半夜的被连续惊吓了好几次才差点死掉好不，要哭也是我哭啊。

想了想才明白为何大半夜的祉攸姐姐会自己躲在后院，而那些泪又是怎么一回事。真是的，这姐姐伤心想哭也不必在半夜躲起来啊，也不知道是第几次了。

原本下意识打算关心她，可想到就算问了她大多也只会装笑回避，我就干脆在她找理由前在她旁边蹲下，也装作什么事也没看到。

姐姐不用理我，我只是无聊想来看星星的，当然姐姐想跟我说话的话我也会听的。还记得当时我编了很烂的理由唐塞过去。

可这方法反而凑效了，她意外也安静地也蹲下，靠着我开始倾诉她的心事，说着说着又哭了。

完全没想到姐姐也会在我面前有这么脆弱的一面，我努力镇下惊讶的心情，抱着眼前比我大5岁的姐姐、轻抚着她的头。

她含含糊糊地说了好多，说她不知道如何面对我们、觉得自己很失败、觉得自己不成熟，还有她真的很想念裕贤姐姐。直到我肩膀快湿透了她才缓缓平复情绪，我紧紧握着她的手想给她温暖，认真地告诉她这些都没关系的、我们都会一直陪著你的。

——裕贤第一天来到森尼亚的时候很怕生，我主动找她说话时她才露出第一个笑容，那次过后不知为何我就很想对她好，想让她多笑。

——可我又总忍不住捉弄他，因为她的反应真的好可爱。

——比起我，她好像比较喜欢跟韩东和多美玩，我常常会觉得也许我对她来说根本不重要。

——裕贤一定很恨我吧，离开时我也没去见她，我真的好讨厌我自己。

——也许我真的喜欢她，对裕贤。佳泫呐你能明白吗？

我静静看著她含着泪水的眼睛，尝试去理解她所说的话，很心疼却又不知道该如何安慰，毕竟我真的不太能明白这些感情。

在我吱吱唔唔想说点什么让她好受一些时，突然发现有灯光慢慢往这里照过来。我赶快拉着祉攸姐姐躲在大树的后面想避开光源，偷偷瞄了瞄发现是院长，估计是祉攸姐姐的叫声把他惊醒了。

我们紧紧缩在一起不敢出声，因为要是被院长发现我们违规跑出来一定会完蛋。

偏偏这时祉攸姐姐突然想起什么似的拉着我兴奋的跟我说，

——你知道吗，两年前我和裕贤为了偷吃饼干也像这样溜出来，但院长没找到我们，当时可刺激了。

她越说越起劲，我很努力地想示意她消停点，可她好像没发现般自顾回忆起她和裕贤的陈年往事。我快憋疯了，祉攸姐姐啊现在可不是听你恋爱史的时候！

一切都太迟了，手电筒灯光很快的打在我们身上，我很尴尬的看着院长，心里把祉攸姐姐从头到尾的数落了好几遍。

明天森尼亚整个庭院的清洁就由你们负责了，院长丢下这么一句话就走了。唉，为何我不早点就直接吓死算了。

结果今天一早开始我和祉攸姐姐又是扫地又是捡叶子又是除草的，忙了一整天骨头都快断了。可看到祉攸姐姐不再那么消沉我也就好多了，看来昨天她真的发泄了不少。

想起来她或许是信任我才会愿意倾诉，突然觉得我在她心里己可能比我自己想像中还要重要吧。所以就算累得要命，心里还是暖暖的。

另外辛亏晚饭时韩东姐姐留了肉给我吃，不然我应该往生了吧。不像秀雅姐姐，只会拉着始娟姐姐一起笑话我们俩被罚干苦活，我人生真是充满无奈啊。

唉，下次我绝对不会听始娟姐姐的鬼故事了，带出来的后果可不是一般的辛苦啊。

-

2019年11月13日 星期三（晴）

其实已经没有写日记的必要了，当初开始写日记也是因为裕贤姐姐......而如今呢。唉，自己也就不知不觉写下去了。

话说裕贤姐姐也真过分，隔了那么久也不回来看看我们，再说，她还欠我一个蛋糕呢......

下次见面的话一定得好好教训她。

-

2019年11月28日 星期四（阴）

今天森尼亚大门前来了一只很可爱的小狗，应该是跟妈妈走丢了吧。

小狗眼睛水汪汪的，一副天真的样子盯着我们看，傻傻的样子真的好像裕贤姐姐。

如果裕贤姐姐看到一定很开心，她很喜欢小狗的说，人都喜欢跟自己长得相像的东西吧哈哈。

不过她现在会不会如愿养了一只小狗呢...有的话一定很高兴吧。

过得好不好，挺好奇的说......

也希望小狗能找回妈妈赶紧回家。

-

2019年12月13日 星期五（晴）

今天是小六毕业典礼，也是祉攸姐姐和秀雅姐姐的毕业典礼。

祉攸姐姐收到了好多花，真为我漂亮的祉攸姐姐感到自豪。再看秀雅姐姐，长得也那么好看，怎么就没收到任何东西，难道没人敢接近她？

——我有始娟的花就够了。秀雅姐姐这么说着还对始娟姐姐眨了个眼，然后亲亲抱抱举高高。

真是没眼看。另外那花好眼熟啊，院长的花园好像也有一样的说。

明年秀雅姐姐升上初中一定会不安，始娟姐姐的追求者没了“阻碍”一定会很积极的。可怜我们的秀雅姐姐，小学不存在留级的。

另外我也获得了一年级模范生奖，哈我果然是个好孩子。

我有机会一定要给裕贤姐姐知道，要好好炫耀才行。

-

2019年12月20日 星期五（晴）

放寒假了，时间太快了，感觉昨天明明还是那个夏天，好怀念。

四个月了吧......裕贤姐姐一点消息都没有，可能那里的生活真的很好，也可能认识了一群新的朋友，每天都能不被限制的玩得很开心、吃得很满足吧。

会不会已经......忘了我们了？

好讨厌，明明说好有空就会常来的。

哪怕只是一下子，能见到就好了，我们每个人都好想念你的说......

我不要蛋糕了，裕贤姐姐你回来好吗？

-

2019年12月22日 星期日（阴）

好后悔，今天真的是我有史以来最惭愧最煎熬的一天。

韩东姐姐发烧了，然而这全都怪我.......

一直以来我都不怎么喜欢穿长裤，虽然最近冬季的关系天气越来越冷，我还是不想穿长裤。觉得反正大多时间都只是在室内且还挺暖和的，所以无论秀雅姐姐怎么叫我还是坚持不穿长裤，还固执认为我自己没那么脆弱。

事实证明我错了。不听姐言，还真吃亏。

就在昨天我就着凉感冒了。早上起来就感觉脑袋昏昏的，量了体温发现我有些发烧。我平时很少生病，健康得很，这么突然就发烧搞得我整个人都不好了。

接着我又被秀雅姐姐碎碎念了好久，耳朵都疼了，可有什么办法，确实是我活该，我也只能乖乖低下头接受被骂的命运。

秀雅姐姐我知错了嘛，我发誓我以后绝对听话，绝对会向始娟姐姐看齐的，真的。我恳切地说着，秀雅姐姐才稍微放软态度，一旁莫明被提名的始娟姐姐一脸奇怪的望向我们，这都什么呀，她似笑非笑地给反应后又埋头继续写作业。

可怕的是我还得被强迫吃下那些超级难吃的药，尽管我再怎么装可怜再怎么求情也好，秀雅姐姐还是面不改色。这是为你好，她耐心地劝我说。我哪敢反抗，秀雅姐姐这狮子座倔起来可不是一般人可以对付的，所以我忍着泪花了大半天把药吞完后她才肯放过我。

折腾了那么久，我觉得不仅是身体，连我脆弱的心灵也被摧残了，急需抢救。

而能够安慰我的就是韩东姐姐。

晚上她坐在我床边握着我的手，一脸担忧地望着我，我都被她看得不好意思了。

她欲言又止的盯着我，最后还是忍不住也唠叨了几句，看我不太舒服又再停止，只是嘟起嘴命令式的警告我以后不准再生病了。

同样是唠叨，为何韩东姐姐就那么温柔可爱啊真是的。

也许是病得有点烧坏脑吧，我有点任性地撒娇，拉着韩东姐姐让她陪陪我。她也没有异议，很快地转进被子在我旁边躺下，双手自然的抱着我，还不时摸我的头哄着我赶快睡觉。

我想反正我都病了，就借着这迷迷糊糊的知觉放纵自己黏着她，不然我也没多少机会可以如此零距离的靠近韩东姐姐。

紧紧地抱着她，头也埋在她颈间贪心的想赖在她身上。也许是因为我生病的关系，韩东姐姐抱起来真的好温暖，身体也软软的，还很香。呃...我怎么觉得我好像个变态。

结果我昨天太放肆贴着她，完全忘了，感冒是会传染的。

今天一早起来我突然就精神了很多，脑袋也不再沉沉的了。洗漱完毕也不见韩东姐姐起床，平时她都会比我早起的，想了想总觉得不太对劲于是爬上上铺叫醒她，手才刚碰到她，我的老天，这都烫成什么样了。

她发现我后只是艰难地爬起身努力冲我笑了笑说抱歉不能陪我玩了，当下我都快惭愧死了，我再清楚不过韩东姐姐会发烧全都是因为我造成的，甚至害她病得比我更加严重，我自责得好想干脆咬舌自尽算了。

我说怪不得我怎么就突然病好了呢，原来直接把痛苦传给别人了......

我只想赶快找到办法让韩东姐姐赶快病好，不然我也不能安心的过日子了。

秀雅姐姐在一旁很认真的说，那么再传染给别人就好了嘛。怎么个传染法？我很是迫切的看著她。

只见她笑容变得越来越诡异，她这么笑的时候绝对没好事发生，上次她这么笑吧...房间就停电了。

结果她缓缓凑近，低头在我耳边悄悄的说，

——你可以试试强吻她。

听完我差点晕过去，她马上嬉皮笑脸地溜走了，我都没来得及打她。晕，这么变态的方法只适合她自己用吧！！

韩东姐姐吃了药也不见得好转，我踩着床梯俯在她的床上无助地望着她，除了道歉我也不知道我还能做什么了，啊啊真的好后悔。

这时她只是转过头捧起我的脸，安慰我不必太自责。

——我没关系的，我们佳泫健健康康就好。

她认真的盯着我说，因为发烧脸有些红红的，眼睛也有些水润。突然又想到秀雅姐姐那些玩笑，目光下意识转向她的双唇，结果被我自己的举动惊下到而差点踩不稳床梯而掉下去。

奇怪，明明发烧的不是我，怎么感觉我脸也烫烫的。可能，是发烧的后遗症？

后来我想像昨天一样抱着她睡觉算了，可她却不肯让我太靠近她。什么嘛，所以昨天她是明知道会被传染却还是惯着我了么.......

这么一想我又更自责了。

韩东姐姐拜托你一定要赶快好起来，否则我想我会愧疚死的。

-

2019年12月24日 星期二（雪）

今天是平安夜，傍晚时还下了初雪，好漂亮。

晚饭后我们聚在一起，互相交换了给每个人写的祝福卡，边聊天边吃零食，简单却很满足。

韩东姐姐也终于康复，不知是不是我想多了，经过我们俩连续的发烧后，彼此感情好像又更好了。我发现她渐渐会习惯性往我身上靠，我也常会为了配合身高而需要垫着脚让她靠着舒服些。

想起去年平安夜我们也是像今天一样围坐着讲故事聊八卦，那时韩东姐姐带来了一个大蛋糕跟大家分着吃，那也是我第一次过平安夜这个节日。

她们说，平安夜就要跟家人一起过，而她们从此以后就是我的家人。还记得我当时听了又忍不住哭了。

好怀念啊...一年过去了，我还是那么爱哭，其他也没什么变化。

不过跟去年比起来，我已经长高了3厘米，真希望我能赶快高过韩东姐姐。

说到身高，祉攸姐姐也突然高了好多，今天才发现她竟然跟秀雅姐姐平高了。年初秀雅姐姐仗着自己个子最高不断取笑我们来着，现在倒好，报应来了，说不定以后最矮的是她哈哈。

虽然这个平安夜一切都很和平，但总觉得有点空虚。

还是会寻找那个身影、想起5号房第七个家人。这个平安夜虽然温馨，却不完整。

明天就是圣诞。118天了，什么时候我才能看到裕贤姐姐呢......

如果、裕贤姐姐也能跟我们一起过圣诞多好。

拜托圣诞公公一定要听到我的愿望。

-

2019年12月25日 星期三（雪）

太神奇了，我很用力地掐了我自己，疼死了，现在还肿着呢。

我真没在做梦，我的愿望真的实现了。

裕贤姐姐回来了。

中午时一辆车停在森尼亚门口，接着一个熟悉不过的身影就这么蹦下车来。当时我们根本不相信自己的眼睛，直到她很用力的抓着我愰还差点赏我一巴掌，我才看清楚那张小狗般的笑脸。

真的是裕贤姐姐。

她终于来了，正确来说，是搬回来了。

依那对夫妻说，接裕贤姐姐回去后，她几乎没什么笑容，常常一个人发呆，还发现她会偷偷躲着哭，甚至把自己搞得像个病人一样，时常生病，吃什么吐什么。看着这种情况他们实在不好受，当初也是因为这么一个活泼可爱且看起来机灵的孩子（我并不认同）很吸引他们才会决定领养，结果却好像害了一个人似的，良心过不去的同时也为了健康着想，还是把裕贤姐姐送回来了。

裕贤姐姐说她可能是得了相思病，每天像个疯子般疯狂想念我们。

就说她傻，怎么会有人放弃这么好的条件，而选择一间任何方面都欠佳的孤儿院？可她就是做到了这程度。

——其实他们对我真的很好，总买一大堆吃的玩的，可我只想想把它们分享给你们，好对不起他们的说。她真挚地说道。

唉，我们裕贤姐姐傻得好可爱。

得知裕贤姐姐搬回来的消息时我们兴奋得扑上去牢牢抱住她，又是被捏脸又是被狂亲的，毕竟我们都不敢相信裕贤姐姐确确实实的就在我们面前，秀雅姐姐更是激动得边尖叫边用力地抓着她的衣领使劲摇，我都怀疑我们到底是在欢迎她，还是在欺负她。

当中最开心不过的当然是祉攸姐姐了。

一见到裕贤姐姐就蹦上去把她抱起来转了好多圈，看着都快晕了。她几乎把裕贤姐姐从头到脚都检查了遍，含泪盯着裕贤姐姐什么也说不出来，又紧紧拉着她往怀里抱。现场画面别人看了说不定会觉得这是在拍偶像剧。

真的好久没见到祉攸姐姐这么开心了，笑容简直比太阳还要灿烂。

在这个圣诞，我们再次流下眼泪，不一样的是，那一刻我们都非常、非常高兴。

那对夫妻见状才终于放心离开了，离开前还对裕贤姐姐说要是反悔随时可以联络他们。

我想叔叔阿姨放心好了，裕贤姐姐是不会后悔的，料她也不敢。

原以为2019年的结局是不完美的，怎知在圣诞就突然发生了奇迹，重新见到姐姐们开心的样子，心想七个人能重聚真的太好了。

以后的每一年我一定都得在平安夜许愿。

-

2019年12月31日 星期二（阴）

趁还剩下两小时赶紧把日记写一写。

裕贤姐姐回来已经六天了，这几天房里一直处于亢奋状态。

除了她本人的归来，部分原因我想也是因为她真的带回来了好多好多零食，还送了我们每人一个圣诞礼物，是我们各自喜欢的动物玩偶。

还有，巧克力薄荷蛋糕。

好感动，裕贤姐姐竟然没有食言。

突然觉得她被领养的日子应该过得挺奢侈的，但也不是什么坏事啦，否则我也不会得到巧克力薄荷蛋糕了。

裕贤姐姐说领养她的人真的非常有钱，她有自己的房间，床也是电视剧里才会出现的公主床，平时有佣人照料，餐餐都吃得很夸张，而重点是家里还真的有一只很可爱的贵宾犬。

我们听了很感动的全部涌上去抱住她，她怎么会那么伟大，为了爱抛弃了如此美好的一切。

——好想念狗狗啊。突然她又感慨地叹气道。

于是我们又豪不留情地推开她。

不管怎样，2019年的最后一天也能和姐姐们一起度过，真的，是一整年下来最开心的事。

2020年的愿望也很简单，我只希望到2020年的最后一天为止，身边的还是你们。

-

2020年1月13日 星期一（晴）

幸福的定义是什么？

——幸福就是随时随地都能和喜欢的人在一起啊。秀雅姐姐很理所当然地说。

我实在不忍心提醒她今年将是初中生所以必须要跟始娟姐姐分开的事实。

不应该指望秀雅姐姐会给我正常答案的。

也许我该问问祉攸姐姐。

可看到她和裕贤姐姐两人歪腻的样子后，我又打消了这个念头。

不得不说祉攸姐姐最近总跟裕贤姐姐呆在一起后，感觉上也变傻了不少。

......原来傻也会传染啊。

最终还是得依靠我们可靠的多美姐姐。

幸福是可以享受着自己喜欢的事物吧，她想了很久却给了我一个很模糊的答案。

我喜欢的东西可多了。

喜欢吃零食、喜欢赖床、喜欢考第一名、喜欢5号房的大家、喜欢和姐姐们玩、喜欢被姐姐们称赞......也喜欢韩东姐姐每晚会习惯性的窝在我的床找我聊天，然后我总需要纠正她可爱的错误发音。

我也喜欢在深夜回忆起过去的点点滴滴。常常会想起我们七个人一起笑一起哭的画面、想起我们偶尔的争吵后最终憋不住开始笑、想起我们会为了最后一片薯片而猜拳、想起那一晚我们互相依偎看着星空约定好要一起变老、约定好感情不变。

还有，想起生日时韩东姐姐给我的生日bobo。

每个瞬间每个时刻，都十分开心、十分温暖。

或许，这一切的一切，就是幸福吧。

-终-


End file.
